A Thirst for Love
by Youko Kurana
Summary: Harry is attacked by a vampire. Hermione had past issues with Big V (voldemort). And as of Chapter 12 there will be some new teachers in Hogwarts. Also as of Chap 12 this story becomes a X-over. not gonna tell with what though. UPDATED CHAP 11 is UP
1. The Night

~*~ Note: I'm not J.K. Rowling I don't own most of the characters but the plot is mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Thirst for Love Chapter 1 The Night  
  
It was October 31 when Harry Potter was walking by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was thinking about his best friend Hermione who broke her arm after Pansy Parkinson had tripped her down the stairs.  
  
"I really hope she's OK" Harry thought to himself "That was a nasty spill that she took but, the way she looked at me made me feel like every thing will be alright. I really like her and really hope that she'll be fine. I don't want any thing bad to ever happen to her."  
  
Suddenly Harry stopped. He heard something move in the trees above him. " I wonder what's up there?" He thought to himself.  
  
Then Harry saw something move out of the corner of his eye. From what Harry could see it was a big black creature.  
  
"Sirius is that you?" harry asked to the night  
  
"No." replied a mysterious voice  
  
At this Harry started to run. SMACK!! Harry was on the ground with something heavy on top of him.  
  
"HELP ME!" Harry screamed " HELP M."  
  
Harry's screams were muffled when a hand was put over his mouth. Harry tried to get free but it was too late. CHOMP! The creature bit into the side of Harry's neck.  
  
~*~ Ha! Ha! A cliffhanger don't you all hate me well if you wanna find out what happens to Harry then read the next chapter when I post them. I would also love to read your reviews. ~*~ :-] Harry's Vampire[-: 


	2. What Happened?

~*~ Of course I don't own Harry or the others, I'm not J.K. Rowling. ~*~ ~*~ Oh yea to my Pen Pal Jen- I know the first chapter is short I didn't have too many idea's ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Thirst for Love Chapter 2: What Happened?  
  
Everything started spinning around Harry. Then blackness.  
  
About 15 minutes later Fred and George came walking down the grounds to Hagrid's hut to get Harry because Ron wanted to talk to him.  
  
" What's that?' asked Fred pointing to something on the ground.  
  
"I don't know let's go look" replied George.  
  
As the Twins made there was to the thing on the ground they saw something shiny on the ground. Fred when to see what it was.  
  
"George! Come here look!" yelled Fred  
  
"What is it Fred?" asked George  
  
"I think that there Harry's glasses." Said Fred  
  
"If they are then that might be Harry"said George pointing to the lump on the ground.  
  
Fred picked up the glasses and they went to see what the lump was.  
  
" OH MY GOSH!!" yelled George "It is Harry!"  
  
"I'll go get a teacher," said Fred "you stay here with Harry" and off Fred ran.  
  
"I wonder what did this to him?" thought George ~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Fred ran up the stone steps, through the Entrance Hall, and right smack into Professor McGonagall.  
  
" Where's the fire Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Harry.,on.the.,lawn.,unconscious.,George.,is.,with., him" panted Fred breathing for air.  
  
"What! Potter is unconscious on the grounds?" asked McGonagall  
  
Fred nodded. Professor McGonagall and Fred started to run to where Harry was. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prof. McGonagall asked why they were out  
  
"Professor, Harry came out here after Hermione was tripped. Ron thought he went to see Hagrid and sent us to go and get him from Hagrids so they could talk." George told Prof. McGonagall "and on our way down we saw him lying on the ground unconscious."  
  
Prof. McGonagall conjured a stretcher and brought Harry up to the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What happened to him?" asked Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" No one knows" replied Prof. McGonagall  
  
"Dear, dear, I hope this isn't what I think it is." Said Madam Pomfrey as she mopped up the blood that was coming out of Harry's neck.  
  
"You don't that he was." said Prof. McGonagall who was too worried to finish  
  
"Yes, Minerva, I fear that he was bitten by a vampire." Said Madam Pomfrey ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~ More suspense! HA! HA! Please review. To my pen pal- is this long enough? I hope you liked it ~*~ ;-) Harry's Vampire (-; 


	3. The Truth

I'm Back and again I'M STILL NOT J.K. ROWLING!! I hope you like the story so far and as long as I have a pen and paper I'll keep Coming up with more ideas for my story   
  
A Thirst for Love Chapter 3: The Truth  
  
Harry awoke a few nights later to the sound of people talking. After a few seconds he was able to tell that the people talking were Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Will he be alright Poppy?" asked Dumbledore  
  
"He will be fine, But he will become a full vampire. He will need to drink blood and he will have the powers of a vampire on top of his wizard powers." Said Madam Pomfrey "He won't be immune to garlic, silver, running water, roses, and sunlight. Albus, you need to do something so that he will not be noticed as a vampire."  
  
"I have just the thing to do that." Dumbledore stated.  
  
Harry could believe his ears at the sound of this. He, Harry, was a vampire!  
  
"Well then, if he comes to me every time he needs blood then there should be no problem" answered Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Good" Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Sir when do you think he will wake?" asked Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Poppy, he is awake." Said Dumbledore "Aren't you Harry?"  
  
Harry thought of lying and pretending to be asleep but he knew it wouldn't work, Dumbledore was too smart.  
  
"Yes Professor." said Harry " I am awake."  
  
"Do you understand what we were talking about?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Sort of." Harry replied uneasily "Does this mean the thing that attacked me was a vampire?"  
  
"I'm afraid so Harry," said Dumbledore " but, that facts stand thus: You are now a vampire, you will live forever (which can be good and bad), you can't go around in the sunlight without the charm the I'm going to give you,and you will have to drink blood.  
  
" I'll live forever!" said Harry excitedly but then a tone of unhappiness came to his voice " What about Ron and Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"Unless they either become vampires or make the Sorcerers Stone then they will eventually die." Dumbledore replied gravely. " Harry, I know that you don't want to leave your friends but don't make them vampires unless they want to become one, Understand?  
  
"Yes Professor" said Harry sadly  
  
" Harry," said Madam Pomfrey " if I may make a suggestion? It would be best if you didn't tell anyone about your being a vampire, we don't want to cause panic in the school."  
  
"Even Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
"Well Harry," said Dumbledore " we all know that Ron has a tendency to talk a lot and Hermione MIGHT let it slip to Ron or Ron could over hear you and her talking. Either way Ron might tell some one like Fred or George and they could tell their friends soon the whole school would know."  
  
"I don't want that." said Harry  
  
"Headmaster, if you could please leave, Harry needs his rest." Said Madam Pomfrey  
  
"Ok, Poppy" said Dumbledore " Oh, and Harry please don't tell anyone I really don't need a replay of what happened with Lupin.  
  
"Ok Professor" said Harry just before Madam Pomfrey poured some blood down his throat  
  
" Rest now Harry and tomorrow you can leave," Said Madam Pomfrey " With Hermione."  
  
At those words Harry looked around and saw that Hermione was asleep on the bed next to him with big earmuffs on.  
  
"Oh how I love her," Harry thought to himself " and yet how hard it will be to tell her especially now that he was a vampire."  
  
Dumbledore entered his office and opened a locked draw in his desk. His opened a secret compartment within the draw and pulled out four pendants. The Pendants were completely identical except for the gems imbedded on them. One was in crusted with blood stone, another with quartz, the third with amber and the fourth with moonstone. Dumbledore put away the Pendant incrusted with amber and kept the other ones on his desk.  
  
Dumbledore knew full well that Voldemort was after these Pendants and that he would stop at nothing to obtain them. After pocketing the blood stone pendant, Dumbledore set out writing two letters.  
  
_Dear William Frost,  
  
I request you and your friends Misses. Summers, Summers, Black,  
Rosenburg and Anyanka along with Messers. Harris, Giles, and Oz  
to please join us in teaching here at Hogwarts school of witch  
craft and wizardry. In light of recent events we truly need you  
expertese. Inclosed is the Narvanka Pendant of the Moon. As you  
should know it is one of four and makes it so that vampires can  
live like normal people. I have a student in my school who has  
just become a vampire and I was hoping that you could help him.  
I truly hope that you and your friend accept my invatation. If  
you choose to help me please sent a reply back by owl.  
  
Sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore_   
  
Dumbledore sealed the envalope and set it to the side than he started on the next letter.

_Dear Angelus Smith,  
  
I request you and your friends Misses. Berkel and Chase  
along with Messers. Gunn, Wesley, and Smith to please join us in  
teaching here at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. In  
light of recent events we truly need you expertese. Inclosed is  
the Narvanka Pendant of Quartzite. As you should know it is one  
of four and makes it so that vampires can live like normal  
people. I have a student in my school who has just become a  
vampire and I was hoping that you could help him. I truly hope  
that you and your friend accept my invatation. If you choose to  
help me please sent a reply back by owl.  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_   
  
Dumbledore seal that envalope and when back to the inverary to give harry his pendant. Upon reaching the infermary Dumbledore found that Harry was asleep so he put the pendant around Harrys neck and put a spell on it so that harry couldn't take it off. Than he left.  
  
Good news( ( ) and bad news ( (  
) The Good News is that there  
is no Bad news HA! HA!( My  
Pen Pal keeps saying that the  
chapters are too short. OH WELL I  
DON'T LIKE TO RIGHT LONG  
CHAPTERS!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Till next time All the Best  
Harry's Vampire


	4. Sirius Helps

Again: I'M NOT J.K. ROWLING!!!! Bad News guys and ghouls I'm starting to build up a writers block BOO HOO HOO I'll keep writing but the chapters might be a bit short. Oh well as long as you keep writing so I/we can read what happens I/we don't care. That what I hope you all say. -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
  
A Thirst for Love  
  
Chapter 4: Sirius Helps  
  
"Harry, wake up there's a Hogsmeade trip today and I don't wanna be late" Said Hermione as she shook Harry to wake him up.  
  
"Ok. Ok." Said Harry groggily " Let me get dressed and we'll get going."  
  
"what's this? "Harry thought as he tugged at the pendant then he noticed that he was in the sunlight "thanks Dumbledore"  
  
Then Harry remembered that Sirius was freed just after term started. He had owled Harry telling him that he got a house in Hogsmeade and that after term he was to go there instead of the Dursleys. Harry was also allowed to drop by anytime he was in Hogsmeade.  
  
" I'm gonna visit Sirius today and tell him what happened to me" thought Harry as he drew that curtain around the bed and got dressed.   
  
Harry and Hermione grabbed some toast and got on line to go to Hogsmeade. After they got past Filch harry decided to run.  
  
" Harry what are you doing?" yelled Hermione who was far behind Harry  
  
"I'm running to Hogsmeade" Harry yelled back to her.  
  
"Why?" screamed Hermione  
  
"I want to." Harry yelled back but Hermione was so far behind that she couldn't hear Harry.  
  
Harry was the first to arrive a Hogsmeade.  
  
"WOW! These new power are great." Thought Harry as he walked to that back of Sirius's house and rang the bell.  
  
"Woof woof Grrrrrrr Woof" came from behind Harry  
  
" Hi Sirius." Said Harry turning around to see his godfather standing behind him.  
  
"Hi Harry! What brings you here? Asked Sirius.  
  
"I'll tell you inside." Said Harry quickly as the first Hogwarts students arrived.  
  
"Uh ok come on in" Sirius said opening the door  
  
Harry went in side.  
  
" Sirius, first if Ron, Hermione or Hogwarts Students come looking for me, I'm not here, Ok?" said Harry " There's something that I'm gonna tell you that Dumbledore said none of the students should hear"  
  
"Ok" Sirius, said nervously  
  
"Sirius, the other day Hermione was tripped and I when out side to think about her. You know how much I love her right? Harry told Sirius.  
  
"Yeah and" replied Sirius  
  
"Well I was attacked by a."Harry started  
  
DING DONG DING DONG  
  
" If that's for me I'm not here and you haven't seen me. Ok?" said Harry quickly hiding behind the couch.  
  
"Hi Hermione" said Sirius as he opened the door  
  
"Hi Sirius is Harry there?"  
  
Sirius bent over and whispered something that Harry couldn't hear. The next thing Harry knew Hermione was kneeling next to him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" asked Hermione as she helped Harry up.  
  
"Er, Um." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry was telling me how much he Loved you." Said Sirius  
  
At this Hermione turned magenta and Harry made a VERY rude gesture at Sirius.  
  
"Is that true Harry?" Hermione asked  
  
"I'm not gonna lie to you," said Harry " Yes"  
  
At that Hermione ran over to Harry and kissed him very passionately  
  
"What was that for?" asked Harry after the kiss.  
  
"I love you too." Said Hermione turning very red.  
  
"OH" Said Harry surprised  
  
"Harry what were you telling me before Hermione came, about the night she was tripped."  
  
"Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone" said Harry  
  
" Harry please tell me I promise I will NOT tell ANYONE" said Hermione  
  
"Fine." Said Harry "but you might not like what you hear."  
  
Harry told them both about what happened on October 31  
  
" Harry." Cried Hermione after Harry told them happened " I feel like it's all my fault. I'm gonna do everything I can to help you through this.  
  
"Mione, I'm gonna stay the same your gonna grow. There's no way and I don't wanna hurt you." Harry cried  
  
"Make me a vampire then." Mumbled Hermione  
  
" HERMIONE THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU DOING!" yelled Harry and Sirius together.  
  
" Harry I want to be with you for ever and eternity" said Hermione running to Harry and hugging him.  
  
"Mione, if you still wanna do this at the end of the year then I'll be happy to, but for now think about what you want. This might not be the best thing for you." Said Harry rubbing her back.  
  
" OK" said Hermione.  
  
" Sit down on the couch, I'll make some tea." Said Sirius  
  
Harry and Hermione sat on the couch. Hermione kept crying and Harry kept trying to comfort her  
  
"Mione, lets keep this to ourselves ok, the vampire thing that is." Said Harry soothingly  
  
"OK" said Hermione then she kissed Harry. WOW! The biggest part of my writers' block chipped away. The biggest part was how harry was going to tell Hermione what he was but Sirius did it for me. LOL! PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Till Next Time   
  
Harry's Vampire 


	5. Our Little Secret

~*~ I don't own any characters that you may know ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm not J. K. Rowling ~*~  
  
~*~ ON with the story ~*~  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A Thirst for Love  
Chapter 5: Our Little Secret  
  
Sirius made some tea they all talked for a while. When Harry and Sirius became in involved in a heated conversation about Quidditch Hermione thought about all that happened in the last hour or so.  
  
" I can't believe that Harry really loves me!" Hermione thought to herself " I feel so stupid about asking Harry to make me a vampire, I know I should have thought it over for a day or so. I love Harry but I really started to jump headfirst into this, thank goodness that Harry and Sirius stopped me. I will do some research on vampires, plus Harry said I have till the end of the year to decide."  
  
"Mione, are you ok?" asked Harry.  
  
" Yeah, I'm fine." said Hermione as she took her head out of the clouds.  
  
"Hermione lets go outside and shop." Said Harry " if that's ok with you Sirius?"  
  
" It's Ok with me." Said Sirius  
  
As Harry and Hermione stepped outside and walked over to Honeydukes they saw Ron.  
  
" Mione, remember Ron can't know about me." Harry hissed at Hermione as they walked over to Ron.  
  
" Hey guys, where have you been?" asked Ron  
  
" We went to see Sirius." Harry and Hermione coursed  
  
"Oh OK then." Said Ron.  
  
All three went into Honeydukes and bought all kinds of candy. Harry made Ron a little suspicious when he bought 20 Blood favored lollipops. As they walked out with their candy Hermione pushed Harry away from Ron.  
  
"That was a good idea buying those lollipops but next time don't buy them when Ron's around, He and I are the only ones that know you don't like them." Hermione told Harry once Ron couldn't hear them.  
  
When they caught up with Ron they started talking.  
  
" There's something about you two, you seem Closer." Ron observed.  
  
"Actually we are." Said Harry "Hermione and I are dating."  
  
"Is this true Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
" Yes, it is Ron." Hermione responded  
  
"Oh so that's why you two are holding hands." Said Ron.  
  
At that comment Harry and Hermione realized that they were holding hands and let go but not soon enough.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasel, Potty and Mudblood?" said a cold voice that could only belong to Draco Malfoy "Wait a second are Potty and Mudblood going out? What a laugh. This won't last long."  
  
"Eat shit you ferret" yelled Ron and almost as soon as he was finished Malfoy was on his knees spitting out shit. BLECH!!! Harry, Ron and Hermione all start laughing and walk back up to Hogwarts. ####################################  
  
~*~ Thanks to all my reviewers this chapter would've been up sooner but FanFicion.net wouldn't allow all italics so oh well. I hoped you liked it the next chapter should be up soon ~*~  
  
ALL THE BEST,  
HARRYSVAMPIRE 


	6. Coughing Blood

I'm not J.K. Rowling   
  
This chapter there's a surprise   
  
Here we go   
  
#################################  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Coughing Blood  
  
Harry, Ron, And Hermione had just returned to Hogwarts.  
  
"I have to study" Hermione told Harry and Ron. " N.E.W.T's are only a month away!" and she started to walk away  
  
"Mione, wait!" said Harry, Hermione turned around "I'm gonna 'STUDY ' with you."  
  
"Um----" Started Hermione, Harry raised an eyebrow "----OK. Come on. See you a dinner Ron."  
  
"Me too, mate" seconded Harry as he and Hermione headed to the Head Boy and Girl's common room (Yes, they are the Heads)  
  
"Forever Friends" Harry and Hermione said as the password  
  
"I think that were gonna need to change that password." said Harry as he and Hermione walked into their common room.  
  
"I agree" replied Hermione.  
  
Hermione went into her room to get what she needed to study. At that time Harry plopped down on the couch and started to eat a blood-flavored lollypop. Hermione came back in the common room arms full of books.  
  
" Why did you come with me?" asked Hermione as she put her books on a table, except for one on Vampires, and sat next to Harry.  
  
"Other than spend some alone time with you." Said Harry as her put his arm around her " I didn't want Ron or someone else asking questions about this" he finished and showed her the lollypop.  
  
"Oh I understand," she said as she opened the book and put her head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Hermione started to read while Harry stared off into space. No more that 15 minutes passed until Hermione told Harry about how some vampires don't actually "Become" until 15.  
  
" Harry look here!" said Hermione before she started reading from the book she was reading (snapping Harry back to Earth). "'Although most vampire choose to feed off of older people some choose young kids as their victim. When a vampire does this they don't make the child a vampire at the time. If they did they would break law 55 of being a vampire which states ' Vampires must be of the age 15 to be a true vampire'. Thus the vampire injects a special fluid that makes the child a vampire at 15.'"  
  
"WOW! Hermione I can't believe this." Said Harry.  
  
"Harry, um-I don't feel to good," said Hermione. " Could y---" Hermione couldn't finish because a second later she was coughing up blood  
  
"OH MY GOD!" said Harry in a panic " I'm bringing you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Oh please get me there soon," said Hermione just before she passed out.  
  
Harry at that moment grabbed the book so that he could finish what Hermione was reading and pick Hermione up in his arms. On the way to the Hospital Wing Harry was glad that he didn't run into anybody.  
  
" Madam Pomfrey!" yelled Harry as he burst into the wing.  
  
" Oh Harry do you need----" started Madam Pomfrey " WHAT HAPPENED TO HER! YOU DIDN'T DO THIS TO HER DID YOU!" Madam Pomfrey yelled once she saw Hermione all covered in blood.  
  
"No Madam Pomfrey" said Harry all out of breath "I've been eating the Blood- flavored lollypops that I bought from Honeydukes.  
  
" Oh well as long as you didn't do this then it's ok" said Madam Pomfrey " put her on the bed over there and sit down next to her."  
  
"Ok" said Harry as he put Hermione gently on the bed and sat on the chair next to her. Harry also took out the book and started reading where Hermione left off (to himself) "'a child who is bitten before 15 will be normal until the date you were bitten (ex June 13) when your 15. There are two things that happen before you become a vampire first you would start to cough up blood then you just faint.'" It took a few seconds for this to register before Harry started to freak out.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey I think I know what's happened to Hermione." Said Harry  
  
" Mr. Potter, what is it that you think happened." Madam Pomfrey asked over her shoulder  
  
"Madam I think that Hermione was bitten but a vampire when she was young here read this" said Harry as he thrust the book at madam Pomfrey.  
  
" You may be right Mr. Potter we will have to wait until she wakes up to find out for sure." Said Madam Pomfrey after she finished the page of the book "Mr. Potter I want you to stay here tonight you need some real blood. I'm not saying that the lollypops aren't good substitutes but you need the real stuff."  
  
"Ok" replied Harry %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
That was chapter 6  
  
Please Review and tell me what you   
  
Think   
  
All the Best   
  
HarrysVampire 


	7. The Potion of Rememberance

Ok I'm still not J.K. Rowling   
  
I've been getting a lot of good reviews   
  
Thanks to all of you   
  
A Special Thanks to James   
  
Who helped me put together this chapter   
  
and the next one   
  
Facts stand thus   
  
I got my copy of the Harry Potter Book   
  
I looked ahead and found out who dies   
  
Oh Well he's still staying a character in my fic   
  
On with the story   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A Thirst for Blood  
  
Chapter 7: The potion of remembrance  
  
Harry woke the next morning to hear Madam Pomfrey and Hermione talking.  
  
" Hermione, dear I think that this may come as a bit of a shock." Harry heard the voice of Madam Pomfrey say to Hermione.  
  
" What is it Madam Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Harry was reading this book and saw that your symptoms were the symptoms that people who have been bitten by vampires young and had come to the date they were bitten at a younger at when they are 15." Stated Madam Pomfrey.  
  
" That's my book!"  
  
" You knew about Harry being a vampire?"  
  
" Yes! He told me and Sirius that he was a vampire."  
  
" Oh! He only to you and Sirius Black?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" OK then, this makes my job a bit easier. Ms. Granger do you remember being bitten?"  
  
" No, I don't Madam Pomfrey"  
  
" I'm going to have to get Severus to make a potion to help you remember. Lay down, I'll be back in a few minutes"  
  
Madam Pomfrey left the Wing and Harry sat up.  
  
"Harry!" cried Hermione as she ran over and kissed him " I can't believe this, I'm a vampire. I just read passed the page you were on and found out that vampires like me need to drink blood but, are immune to every thing else."  
  
" Wow Mione that's wonderful!" said Harry.  
  
" Yes, because now were together for all eternity." Said Hermione  
  
"Hold on Harry other than the fact that were both vampires and that we love each other there's not much good about it." Said Hermione.  
  
"Yea Mione your right. How could I be so stupid?" Harry said after a moment of thought. " I guess that we'll have to put up with it. Mione I recommend getting into the bed Madam Pomfrey is coming."  
  
"How do you-" started Hermione  
  
"Just trust Me.," said Harry  
  
No sooner had they both sat on their separate beds then had Madam Pomfrey walked into the wing carrying a steaming goblet.  
  
"I see that your both awake." Said Madam Pomfrey. "Hermione, dear, here is that potion. I want you to drink it all, you will fall asleep and your memories will be projected on to the wall. OK?"  
  
"I guess so." Said Hermione with a nervous glance from the steaming potion to Harry to Madam Pomfrey. " Don't I have to think of a specific thing I want to remember?"  
  
"Dear me! Yes, I almost forgot, I want you to think about being bitten but a vampire and then drink up." Said Madam Pomfrey as she turned out the lights.  
  
"OK, Here goes nothing." said Hermione  
  
Hermione thought about being bitten by a Vampire and drank the steaming potion. Within seconds she was asleep. The wall started to flicker as if a film projector had just started. Soon the memory started, Harry and Madam Pomfrey watched intently.  
  
A three-year-old Hermione was sitting on the floor of what looked like her house, (which Harry visited the summer before 5th year) she was playing with wooden blocks. Her mum came over, picked her up and put Hermione to bed. Little Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to see two strange people standing next to her, one was holding a wand. "Silencio." Muttered the Man and with a wave of his wand, Little Hermione couldn't make a sound. The man was clearly a wizard. The other man then bent over Little Hermione and bit into her neck causing blood to spray the walls of the room. As Harry guessed the wizard asked the vampire to bite Hermione. When the Vampire finished, the wizard cleaned the blood off the walls, healed Hermione's neck and said, " You shall remember none of this, OBLIVATE!". The memory faded and Hermione woke up. After that Harry noticed one of the voices.  
  
WOW! Chapter 7 is up To make things clear so I don't have to correct Reviewers THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS VAMPIRE LAW, WHATEVER IT WAS. Please review! (A/N to my Reviewers: I reply to good reviews)  
  
All The Best & Love  
  
3 HarrysVampire3 


	8. That Voice

~*~ I'm not J.K. Rowling ~*~  
  
~*~ Sorry about not updating sooner ~*~  
  
~*~ NO MORE CHIT CHAT! ~*~  
  
~*~ ON WITH THE STORY ~*~  
  
~*~ YEA! ~*~  
A/N *words* means thought  
"words" means speaking  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
A Thirst for Love  
  
Chapter 8: That Voice  
  
Hermione's memory had just ended. Hermione looked around and saw that Harry was in deep thought.  
  
*Hmm. I know that voice. I know it all too well.* thought Harry * That was Voldamort. I'm sure of it. Now his final words make sense. The words he said before he was killed, "I still have my faithful servant. He has already made the person who you would most least expect, your lover, a servant of the dark side. You will never be able to stop her. NEVER!! I might be dieing but once she is of age she will serve her master, her creator. You can't stop her. HA HA HA HA HA!!" *Voldamorts last words now made sense to Harry as does the big time-turner that fell out of Voldamorts robes. * Voldamort used the time turner to go back 14 years with his vampire friend. He must have read Hermione's mind or something to find out if she liked me. Voldamort knew I would never hurt her or any of my friends. The only way to keep Hermione from being controlled by that vampire is to track him down and kill him. WAIT! That darn vampire is going to have to get Hermione and soon. I'll tell her about this later and we'll think of something to stop him.*  
  
"Harry?" asked Hermione "Are you okay or do you want to stay here a little longer?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Lets go." Said Harry.  
  
Harry and Hermione started walking to the Head Dorms. They were halfway to the dorms when they ran into Ron.  
  
"Were have you guys been?" asked Ron  
  
"Hermione was in the hospital wing and I was with her." Replied Harry  
  
"What was wrong Hermione?"  
  
"I wasn't feeling good." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"Oh well, I'm going down to Hagrids, d'ya wanna come?" Ron asked  
  
"No Thanks Ron I still have homework to do" said Harry  
  
"So do I" seconded Hermione  
  
"Whatever, its your loss." Said Ron as he walked off.  
  
Harry and Hermione got up to the Dorm.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" asked Hermione  
  
"Not really." said Harry  
  
"Why? asked Hermione as rubbed Harry's arm. Harry shivered at her touch.  
  
"The wizard in your memory was Voldamort" said Harry in a small voice. "I never told you what he said before he died"  
  
Harry told Hermione about what Voldamort said and what Harry put together from the information. By time Harry finished and sat down Hermione was in tears.  
  
"I'm- I'm" by Hermione couldn't finish because she had started to cry buckets. Harry pulled her to him and let her cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down Mione, calm down." Said Harry as he rubbed her back. "I will kill this guy if it's the last thing I do."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
~*~ That was Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
~*~ Thanks to all my reviewers ~*~  
  
~*~ A special thanks to James~*~  
  
~*~Who help me get this chapter up ~*~  
  
Please Review my story and tell me what you would like to see happen in me  
story.  
  
All the best and Love  
  
HarrysVampire  
  
^_^ 


	9. Preperation

~*~ OK, as you should know I'm not J.K. Rowling ~*~  
  
~*~ I'm telling you all now ~*~  
  
~*~ This will most likely be my last chapter for a few weeks ~*~  
  
~*~ Don't ask me to hurry up ~*~  
  
~*~ I don't like that ~*~  
  
~*~ ON WITH THE STORY ~*~  
  
$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$%%%$$$  
  
A Thirst for Love  
  
Chapter 9: Preparation  
  
The next morning Harry woke up. He had only slept a few hours between taking care of Hermione and coming up with a plan to keep her safe. Once Hermione woke up Harry told her the plan.  
  
" Mione, I have an idea so that you will be safe." Said Harry  
  
" What is it?" questioned Hermione  
  
" Well here's the plan." Started Harry " Your gonna sleep in the common room. The common room will have garlic and roses around it. I'll be sitting in that chair." Harry pointed to a chair facing the corner of the room " In case he finds a way into the common room. I'll have stakes on hand along with some silver, roses, and garlic. You will sleep on the couch in front of the fire. There will be roses around you. If he comes I'll be ready and go at him with the stakes." He finished  
  
"OK," said Hermione " Just one flaw."  
  
" What?" Harry asked.  
  
" Where are we gonna get this stuff?'  
  
" Dobby will help us."  
  
"OK."  
  
They set off toward the kitchens. Unfortunately just as they were about to turn the corner they bumper into Professor Snape.  
  
" What are you two doing down here?" Snape asked icily  
  
"Um.."Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"We were going to see a friend." Said Hermione.  
  
" Really, Who?" Snape hissed.  
  
"We're going to see Dobby the house elf." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Why are you going to see him?" Snape questioned Harry.  
  
Harry had a plan just incase. " I want to give these," Harry pulled out a pair of mismatched socks " To him." He finished.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Snape asked.  
  
" I just felt like giving Dobby a gift today." Harry answered.  
  
" Fine. Go now before I have to take points from Gryffindor.  
  
They didn't need telling twice. Harry and Hermione turned the corner and walked up to the picture of the fruit bowl. Hermione tickled the pear, which became a doorknob.  
  
"Harry Potter, sir. What are you doing here?" asked Dobby as he ran toward a Harry and Hermione.  
  
" Dobby we need you to get us a few things" said Harry to the elf.  
  
"What is it that you will be needing, sir?" asked Dobby  
  
" I'm gonna need a lot of roses, Garlic and stakes." Said Harry  
  
" Dobby is on it, sir" said the elf  
  
" Harry, I'm a bit hungry," said Hermione.  
  
" Um well it's almost lunch time and we're gonna be carrying a lot of stuff. So what do you want and we'll have Dobby bring it up in a little bit." Harry stated.  
  
" I want pasta," said Hermione  
  
"Ok. Look here comes Dobby." Said Harry  
  
" This is want you be wantin Harry Potter, sir" said Dobby  
  
" Um yes, except these." Said Harry pointing to about 20 steaks.  
  
" They're steaks just like you asked for." Dobby stated.  
  
"No Dobby, I wanted wooden stakes not steaks."  
  
Dobby ran off to get the right stakes and when he returned Harry asked his to bring Hermione and him some pasta in about half-an-hour. On their way back to the Head Common Room they were luck to not run into anyone (you try explaining why your walking to you room with your arms full of roses, garlic and, wooden stakes.). When Harry and Hermione got into the common room they started setting up the garlic and roses. On the two end tables Harry placed roses in a vase and garlic around it. Hermione hung some garlic in the corners of the room and put roses on all the tables. Harry put two stakes under the pillow that Hermione would sleep on and the rest by the chair he would be in. when they were finally finished Dobby had brought up the pasta and Harry and Hermione ate it in peace.  
  
That night went fine. They went about the next day like nothing was wrong. Unfortunately everything went wrong once nighttime fell.  
  
Hermione had just fallen asleep. When Harry's eyes started to feel heavy. Harry lost control and took a nap. What felt like a few minutes were hours and Harry awoke at exactly mid-night to a terrified scream. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Well that was Chapter 9  
  
Ha! Ha! A cliffhanger  
  
Like I said before I might not update for a while.  
  
Because I'm going camping  
  
Thanks to all my good reviewers  
  
Please review  
  
All the best and Love  
  
Harry's Vampire 


	10. The Fight

I'm not J.K. Rowling  
  
Nor am I Anne Rice or Darren Shan  
  
You'll see later  
  
On with chapter 10  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A Thirst for Love  
  
Chapter 10: The fight  
  
Harry's eyes popped opened instantly and looked in Hermione's direction. Hermione was awake and looking in the direction of Harry's room.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" asked Harry  
  
"Nothing's wrong Harry." Said Hermione  
  
" If nothings wrong than why did you scream?" Harry asked.  
  
"I didn't scream but the vampire did." Hermione replied.  
  
"He's here!?" Harry asked  
  
"Yeah, but it's not a he. It's a she." Hermione stated  
  
" But Voldemort said." Harry started but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Voldemort was almost dead. He probably meant she. Also the vampire has very short hair and a very muscular build."  
  
"Ok, but what are we standing here talking for? Let's go get her." Said Harry  
  
"OK" Hermione said  
  
Harry and Hermione picked up some garlic, roses, and stakes. They made their way to Harry's room. Just when they were about to open the door they heard the vampire talking to herself.  
  
" My Lord warned me to becareful around Potter. But how did Potter know that I was coming? No one should know except me, my Lord and possibly the girl. Why did I agree to do this for Tom, I mean I loved him from the time we went to school together but WHY! I HATE my life!! I'm as good as dead out there, unless."  
  
She started walking toward the door.  
  
" Mione, hide" Harry whispered urgently  
  
" But." Hermione started only to be cut off by Harry who at that moment kissed her so deeply that she felt like she would melt to the floor.  
  
After the kiss was broken Harry said " No buts, If you get hurt I'll never forgive myself"  
  
"OK" said Hermione but before she could take one step away from Harry the knob to the door started to turn and the door started to open.  
  
"RUN!" yelled Harry as he tried to push the door shut, with no avail.  
  
Hermione was just able to sit in Harry's chair before the door flew open and Harry fell to the ground.  
  
Harry frantically searched his pockets his wand, pulling out the garlic and roses in the process, but his wand was not there. Before he had time to think about where he put it, he was being pulled by the collar of his robes into his room.  
  
Just after the door shut Hermione noticed that she was sitting on something hard. She stood up and looked down only to see Harry's wand. The only thought that ran though her head was that Harry was unprotected in a room with a vampire. Lost in her thoughts Hermione failed to notice that one of the stakes was missing.  
  
In the room Harry was thrown against the wall. When he hit the ground his leg hit something hard. When Harry looked he saw that he sat on a stake. He had just enough time to put it in his robe pocket before the vampire came for another attack.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked quickly. The vampire stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Me?" she asked  
  
" No the little three-leg elf" said Harry sarcastically. " Of course you."  
  
" I- I thought everyone knows who I am." She said  
  
"Sorry but I don't" said Harry as he double-checked his pockets for his wand.  
  
" Well I'll tell you what you want before I kill you." She said  
  
"OK"  
  
"But first, what are you doing?"  
  
"I was looking for my wand but it seems that I left it outside."  
  
" Fine now what do you want to know?" she said sitting down cautiously.  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"My name is Arra Sails my creator was the vampire Lestat."  
  
"OK why are you after me when you should be after Hermione?"  
  
"Well I figure that if I kill you then I won't have to put up with her."  
  
"OK" said Harry. He couldn't think of anything else to ask so he stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just standing." Said Harry and Arra stood also  
  
Somewhere in the common room Hermione made a noise and Arra turned to look at the door. Harry took his chance and lunged.  
  
Harry caught Arra off guard and hit her three times, twice in the jaw and once in the nose, before he pulled out the stake and shoved it though her heart. Arra screamed.  
  
From in the common room Hermione heard Arra scream and ran to the door.  
  
"That should have killed you." Said Harry  
  
"It would have if I was a full vampire," said Arra  
  
" You're not a full Vampire?"  
  
" No! That jerk Lestat made me a mutt. I'm immune to everything except sunlight, garlic, and roses. He just wanted to make me feel terrible and he knew that the only way to do that was to make me 'allergic' to the three things that I loved so much."  
  
"Oh" was all Harry could say in reply before Arra lunged at him and the fight began.  
  
Arra punched Harry and gave him a black eye. Harry kicked her square in the jaw causing a sickening CRACK! Arra screamed her jaw was broken.  
  
"You're not human," she said  
  
" You're right, I'm a half-vampire"  
  
" Damn it I wasn't told about this"  
  
Harry only shrugged and the fight continued. Outside in the common room Hermione ran to get her wand. Then she burst into the room to see a sight that she wouldn't have expected. Harry was sitting on his bed with only a black eye and a cut in his arm. On the other hand Arra was lying on the floor with a broken jaw, leg and nose.  
  
"Ropas Rapus" said Hermione and in an instant Arra was tied up.  
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry and he told her every thing that happened. When he was done he checked his watch in was four hours until sunrise. Hermione came up with a plan to get rid of Arra sooner and for good.  
  
"Lumorus Orlem" (A/N I know I didn't spell that right) said Hermione. As the spell shot a beam sunlight at Arra she began to scream. Within a few seconds Arra burst into flames and turned into ashes.  
  
"Good thinking love" said Harry as He kissed her on the cheek. They just sat there on Harry's bed staring at Arra's ashes and within a few minutes they both fell asleep.  
  
Please tell me that that was a good chapter.  
  
Ok now I'm running out of ideas  
  
I want to know what you want to see in up coming chapters  
  
So in your reviews please tell me what you would like to see  
  
I'm probably not gonna update for a few weeks  
  
Because I'm going to my grandmas house in P.A.  
  
Don't forget to review  
  
All the best  
  
Harry's Vampire 


	11. The Red Haired Spy

Ok by now you should know that I'm not J.K. Rowling  
  
This chapter is short I know  
  
On with it  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
A Thirst for Love  
  
Chapter 11: The Extendable Ear prototype  
  
Harry woke up a few hours later, carefully moved Hermione off of him (A/N last chapter they fell asleep after killing Arra) and went to take a shower.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
In the Gryffindor Common room an owl tapped on the window. Ron brought in the owl and read the letter that it brought.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
Here is our newest prototype Extendable Ear that you asked for. We really don't see why Harry would keep something from you; he's probably still a bit unwell after that ordeal on Halloween. We're glad that Dumbledore invited us to do a comedy act that night or Harry might have died. Oh well. We'll talk to you soon  
  
Your Brothers  
  
Fred & George  
  
Next Ron opened the small package. Inside was the Extendable Ear and another note.  
  
Ron  
  
People can only see this Prototype if they have vampire, demon, or warewolf blood in them. Tell us what you hear.  
  
Fred & George  
  
Ron went by the door that lead into the Head's Common room and used the Ear to listen inside (A/N the Ear is only invisible when in use)  
  
Harry finished his shower, got dressed, and went into the common room. Hermione was sitting in a chair with her nose in a book called 'New Age Potions for Old Age Problems'  
  
"Morning Mione"  
  
"Hey Harry"  
  
(A/N this is where the Extendable Ear slips under the door after this Ron hears everything)  
  
"That was some fight last night," said Hermione "you almost died"  
  
"They had a fight?" Ron Thought  
  
"Yes, well, Arra was a tough vampire." Harry stated rubbing a bruise on his cheek. "I'd better start to clean this mess up." Harry began to pick up stakes, garlic, silver objects and roses.  
  
"Harry, you missed a stake over by the door." Hermione said from behind her book as Harry went to retreve it.  
  
Harry bent down to pick up the stake when suddenly he noticed the extendable ear. He waved Hermione over to the door and pointed to the ear. Kneeling down Harry gently lifted the ear off of the ground.  
  
"RON GET YOU BLEEDING ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron, his own ear throbbing in pain, went into the room only to be tied up by Hermiones spell and pushed to the floor by Harry.  
  
"Ron, if you tell anybody we'll kill you" they said in unison.  
  
Suddenly Dumbledore walked into the room followed closely by Twelve other people  
  
I kept my promise  
  
I updated  
  
Yay!  
  
Ok well I know that it's a cliffhanger and that I haven't updated in ages but, I had major writers block but now I have the perfect idea I hope you ppl like it.  
  
Sincerely Thorn 


	12. the gangs all here

Ok I've finally updated after like a year and last chapter I left you on a cliffhanger

Well this chapter is up and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and Scooby Gang or Angel Investigations.

Damn I just gave away the chapter

"Professor!" Yelped Hermione jumping away from Ron.

"Professor," Harry said putting away his wand "Good Morning." Harry looked everywhere except at Dumbledore. When his eyes did pass Dumbledore he noticed the group of people standing in the portrait hole. "May I ask who the Bloody Hell are they."

"Well, Harry as you well know Voldemort is back in power." Dumbledore said causing Hermione and Ron to flinch. "I have decided that we need a few more classes to help students prepare for what is the inevitable battle against Voldemort." Dumbledore looked back at the group behind him before adding

" Miss. Summers and Miss. Black" Dumbledore pointed to a girl with Brownish blonde hair and a girl with black Hair who both waved to them "will be teaching Muggle Defense and fight techniques on weekend for those who choose to attend. Mr. Gunn," A tall, bald, African-American man waved "will be teaching a class on weaponry also on the weekends for those who choose to attend. Mr. Wesley and Mr. Giles" two middle aged men nodded to Harry and Hermione "will teach a mandatory Class on Monday nights about demonology. Oz," a boy with ruffled hair who looked exhausted gave Harry a big toothy grin "will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with his Uncle Professor Lupin." Harry's eyes lit up; Lupin had a nephew " Miss Rosenburg," A girl with bright red hair shook her head at Ron before sending a smile to Harry and Hermione. "will be teaching Wiccan Magicks and optional weekend course for those who choose to attend. Alexander Harris," a man with short black hair smiled "will be helping Hagrid along with Fred." A bookish girl waved at them. "Miss. Chase," a preppy looking woman smiled at them "will be teaching with Professor Trelawney. Anyanka," a gorgeous woman standing next to Xander waved "will be helping professor Snape with his potions classes. And finally William Frost and Angelus Smith," a bleach blonde man and a man with messy black hair frowned "will be teaching a weekend class for those who choose to attend about Non-Magick Survival Tactics."

"Albus, My names Spike not William Frost." the Bleached teacher said

"Yes and I'm Angel not Angelus Smith" Angel said.

"Yes, yes how could I forget and this is Harry and Hermione." Dumbledore said turning for Spike and Angel to Harry and Hermione. "They are the students that I told you about."

Chapter 12 has ended and wow talk about a way to end writers block.

For those of you who are completely confused

The new teachers are the Buffy and Angel gang

Yeah I broke the writers block but making a crossover

::O.O dodges some rotten veggies::

Please Review so I know if I souls continue this story.

See Ya

Thorn


End file.
